Wandering In Forbidden Territories
by Arya-daydreammer
Summary: In a mix of desires awoken by white and black pants and lacy black bras Sirius finds himself in love with his best friend Evangelion Domic Bostwik THIS STORY WOULD BE NO LONGER UPDATED, SORRY I JUST DIDN'T FELT CONNECTED TO THE CHARACTERS ANYMORE ....
1. Chapter 1

Beta'd by arbitraryink

**Wandering In Forbidden Territories **

**Chapter 1 Falling For His Black and White Pants and Sexy Smile **

We were snogging like hell inside the Shrieking Shack. I wondered if this was where he took all his girls to shag them and then throw them all away. Oh, for Merlin's sake, what was I thinking? He's never done that. Well, maybe once or twice. And I should be one to know! They have always treated me like one of the guys. They've never been embarrassed about talking about their sex life in front of me - let's make it clear, I don't like details about their partners, I'm not lesbian! So I know that he's only done such womanizing actions with five girls. Considering I can't count the number of girls Sirius has been with on my two hands, that is actually a very comforting number.

I've never experienced something like this and I've been with a lot of guys, mind you (and I've done more than snogging with all of them), but with Sirius it was more than that. The feeling of his soft lips caressing my own (more like eating me alive… in a good way) was like being in Heaven and Hell at the same time. The way his strong arms held me by the waist, and how he managed to hold me with one hand and send shivers through my entire spine when touching my hair, then going down and massaging my collarbone with the other hand - it was very impressive and extremely hot.

. Well, in order for you to understand, my dear reader, I'll have to start from the beginning…

-Flashback-

It was supposed to be a day like any other. I was rudely woken up by my _extremely silent_ roommates gossiping about Merlin knows what! Didn't they have a little compassion for someone who actually has an idea of what the word _sleep_ means? Apparently not…

Sometimes I seriously wished I could live in the Marauder's room. No one ever bothers to talk in early hours of the morning, because normally there are no people or ghosts awake in that room at 6:00 AM! They were what I called normal people (talking about sleeping habits, because they were all just nutters, though I've got to admit I'm a bit mad myself). But speaking of the Marauder's room… what a good idea.

--------------------

One gets to be extremely talented, and used to walking drunk at late hours of the night - or should I say early hours of the day? - through the common room and upstairs to the boys room, dragging one's positively drunken friends to the boy's dormitories; getting in one piece to the Marauders' bedroom half asleep (nearly in a comatose state) with one's eyes shot.

I was about to enter the guys' dormitories when I saw the image of the Sex God himself! He was wearing some very provocative black and white pants - I had to admit that my mind kind of hoped he was wearing something around his torso and broad shoulders, but my teenager hormones won the battle. Then I started to follow the way up to his torso, my gaze watching every inch of his tanned body intently – the result of six consecutive years of Quidditch. As I was going all the way up his silky, shaggy hair, and was about to reach his face -

"Enjoying the view, sweetie?"

"Ha- Hav- Haven't I told you not to call me sweetie?" I stuttered. "My name is Eva. I thought you'd remember it by now. But if you can't even remember what you had for breakfast five minutes after you've eaten, it's totally hopeless to think you'd remember my name after six years!"

"Good attempt to change the subject, but your flushing cheeks have betrayed you on this one. Besides, it's not as if I _hadn't _noticed the suggestive looks you were giving me, Evangelion... Eva... Evangelion Dominic Bostwick!" Sirius grinned.

Merlin! How I wished he didn't have such a sexy smile! And that arching eyebrow wasn't helping either.

"What? Sorry, I got a little distracted."

"Yeah, I noticed."

Not his sexy smile again, please!

"Mmm."

He leaned against the wall. "Anyway, what are you doing up in the boys dormitories at such an early hour?"

"None of your business!"

"Wild guess! Gossiping roommates again...?"

"Yeah, they couldn't wait until midday to talk about your many masculine charms!"

"So you're saying it's my fault? But can I help it? God brought us all to this earth with a goal; mine was to charm the ladies. Plus, it's not as if you weren't falling for my enormously attractive looks either."

"In your dreams, Black!" I exclaimed. "Even a frog is more attractive than you!"

"Oh, I'm so hurt!"

"Don't worry, your ego is too big and strong to be harmed by a simple insult. It's not as if it will explode or anything."

"Yeah, whatever you say," Sirius said flippantly. "I'm sure you didn't actually come here to have a little chit chat with your best friend Padfoot, did you?"

"Even if it comes as a surprise to you, the whole world does not rotate around you. But no, I didn't come for a chit chat. I was actually wondering if I could sleep in your bedroom for a bit."

"If you want to sleep in my bed, then yeah."

"Is this one of your many attempts to get into my pants, Black?" I said, a flirtatious smile on my face.

"Well, first I would make sure that you get your beauty sleep, so you won't faint right in the middle of the action."

"Ha ha ha! Very funny, Sirius."

"By the way, aren't you really in much need of that so-called beauty sleep?"

After that, Sirius and I fell asleep in his bed, his arms folded around my waist. It was then that I realized I was falling for his black and white pants and sexy smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap ****2: About Skirts and Magical Portraits**

After that, Eva slept here almost every night to avoid her gossiping roommates. Prongs wasn't particularly happy with the idea of her sleeping in my bed every night; I remember what he said when I told him she wanted to stay: "Padfoot, we accept that you take girls into our room, but getting involved with Eva is a little too much."

So you can guess how hard it can be trying to be a gentleman when the hottest chick in the school is sleeping next to you. Well more like on you; it's quite the task, let me tell you, and the fact that her sexy tank top is a little too tight and you can see the corner of her lacy black bra, isn't helping either.

I don't sleep at all, I stay up all night thinking about how her curves would feel under my body and trying hard to block the promiscuous images of my best friend out of my mind, 'cause that could lead me to a very dangerous state of wet dreams, which she wouldn't particularly like.

I don't remember the first time a woman affected me thatmuch, really. I've got to admit Eva is gorgeous, with her wavy black hair and blue eyes, not to mention her body, but Merlin! The only thing my brain has been thinking about lately is about Eva, Eva and more Eva!! And to make this situation even better I've got two hours of History Magic with the most boring professor in this world, which leaves a lot of time for my mind to wonder on the various sexual fantasies I have with Eva.

--------------

I was bored off my arse in History of Magic class; as always Remus was taking notes, James was observing Lily from afar, did I mention they are both head boy and head girl? Well, Prongs says, this is _the year_. Let's hope Merlin hears his calls and make his wishes come true, 'cause he's going to make as all insane if not! Peter was in his own little world. In conclusion, I was left alone in my near-coma state with nothing to do

It was a great coincidence -or maybe funny way of destiny to get back at me -that Eva was the only person available at the time being, and for the first time in my life I had to THINK! About what I was about to tell a woman, and let me tell you, for Sirius Black, that is actually the end of the world. Despite my enormous efforts I couldn't utter a word. Then I realized talking wasn't really necessary because out of the blue a paper ball reached my head and I realized it was from Eva:

_**You look very sexy when you're bored…**_

When I read that my brain lasted some minutes in getting the meaning of her words so I looked back at her and she winked at ME! And then as if nothing had happened she went back to drawing something…I couldn't quite get what it was.

After several minutes of intensive thinking I decide to follow her flirting game… I was going to start writing when I was distracted by a pair of Blue Mountains right on my face!! And when I realized what they were, it was too late!

Like what you see_, Sirius?_

_Are you trying to drive me insane? 'Cause if you are, you're doing a pretty good job!!_

_**How dare you accuse me of such a low things, I was merely trying to get you out of that coma state, can I be blamed for trying to do a good deed?**_

_Well maybe when that good __**deed **__involves satisfying my sexual needs, don't you think so? _

_**You got to admit you enjoyed it, Didn't you?**_

_Not as much as you will enjoy this…_hope she likes the feeling of my hand in the upper part of her legs…

When I started to move my hand on her leg (she was next to me) I could feel every inch of her body tense under my touch, then I start to follow all the way up her thigh and under her skirt when -- Oh for Merlin sake's! STOP SIRIUS!

Miss Bostwick, would you like to share with the rest of us the exciting activity that's going on between you and Mr. Black? (Professor Binns)

-Oh it's nothing near exiting, it's just that he kept snatching my pen from me and he didn't let me write my notes

-Is that so Mr. Black?

-Yes sir.

-Well, five points from Gryffindor for interrupting my class so rudely, hope this doesn't repeat again, am I clear?

I move my head in an affirmative way and say: Yes sir, when I realized there was a female voice saying exactly what I was saying at the time and we didn't even agree to I don't think Eva noticed that and it's not as we were in a chorus or anything.

--------------

When I was about to leave the History of Magic classroom, I found a paper on the floor, in the spot Eva had been seconds ago, I picked it up, it was her drawing.

I didn't know how talented she was, her painting was an exact portrait of me, but there was something different, it was as if my normally mischievous eyes were even more mischievous and shiny, it was as if she had captured every good thing of me and make it even better, it said more about me, than I myself know , it was like looking at myself through a different colored glass, or maybe through different eyes.

This portrait was special, I can tell by the way his eyes change at the speed of my changing moods that is magical, and it's not like any other painting. I wonder why she would leave something so important and precious behind…

I didn't actually pay the slightest attention to where I was heading to, all I could do was repeat the same question over and over again _why did she paint me?_ This was one those questions that were rarely answered and any answer I could come up with was simply irrational.

And then from one moment to another I was stopped by something, or someone more like it, I finally got to see who it was, but it was too late

-So what's today's excuse for being in the outside after curfew Mr. Black?-said Filch

-I don't have one

- Very well. Detention tomorrow night, I'll wait for you in my office 8:00 p.m

-As if one more detention in my files would affect me.

And then I turned around and walk my way up to Gryffindor tower still thinking about that magical portrait, and what was beneath Eva's skirt…


End file.
